Throw Causion To The Wind
by Dookaller
Summary: Joy is a young bartender with bigger dreams and Jenny is CHRO for a multimillion dollar company. When Jenny goes to London on business and their paths just happen to cross, will Jenny be able to resist temptation?


_._

_This was written for a challenge to do an AU under the format "(insert name) is a(n) (insert noun)". I hope you find some enjoyment out of it._

_._

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman in a gray suit sat down at the bar. She shook out her long blue hair as she waited to be addressed by the bartender.<p>

"What can I get you?" said a pretty pink haired woman with the sweetest voice the other had ever heard.

"I don't know. What are you good at?"

"Hm, I make a mean Long Island Iced Tea," The bartender said straitening her tight square-necked black shirt.

"Oooo, that's a little much for me… Tell you what uh…" she paused a moment to look at her nametag, "Joy, how about you just get me a Strawberry Margarita?"

"Aha, good choice," she smiled.

Joy made the drink with speed and ease, bringing it back to the woman before she had time to stare off into space.

"Thanks… not too busy tonight, eh?"

"Well it is a Tuesday… Hey, you don't sound like most people around here…"

"Yeah, I'm in town on business."

"What do you do?"

"I'm in human resources. We just recently started moving the chain into Britain, so I have to go to a bunch of policy meetings about how we expect everyone to be treated and blah blah blah."

"Boring?"

"It can be."

Joy walked away for a moment to serve another customer; it was a slow night, but it wasn't dead. When she came back, the blue haired woman had finished her drink.

"Getcha' another?"

"Sure."

She was gone only a moment before she placed another glass on the table and said,

"Here you are… What'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Jenny."

"Jenny, anybody ever told you you're gorgeous?"

"Haha, no… Well unless you count that kid from the mailroom… He would like you I'm sure."

"Ha, he a nuisance?"

"Yeah a little bit. He doesn't mean to be though."

"Oh I hate those; then you feel guilty for wanting them to get away from you."

"Yeah…" she trailed off thinking, "You know, it's so strange…"

"What?"

"I already know… you're just a joy to be around."

"Well that is my name."

"Ah true, so maybe you were born with it."

"Maybe," the bartender said with a smile.

"Do you work here all night?"

"Mm, no Kyle takes over for me at ten."

"You…" Jenny paused to take a big sip of her drink, "You wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Um…" Joy hesitated. Jenny had almost finished her second drink, but she wasn't drunk. She wasn't anywhere near far gone enough to be asking something she didn't actually want to ask, and it was just a walk… with a woman no less, she wasn't dangerous or anything. "Sure."

Before they left Jenny had a total of 3 Margaritas, found out Joy certainly didn't want to be a bartender the rest of her life, and met Kyle, a blonde guy who replaced Joy behind the bar. Before Jenny knew it they were walking down the street wondering what to do with their time.

"Do you like being uh… _in human resources_?"

"Hm… Well I'm really really good at my job."

"But do you like it?"

"Sorta… It's a living… you know sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?" Joy said sweetly, putting an arm around her.

"Sometime I think I… long for adventure. Sometimes I wish I could just run off and fight knights and dragons ya'know?"

_'__She's perfect,' _Joy thought before saying, "Ha, don't we all?"

"No… I know plenty of people who would find that just unthinkable. But I guess everybody's got their thing. What's yours?"

"Hm?"

"Well if your dream isn't being a bartender," Jenny said ironically, "What is it?"

"I don't know… I used to really want to work with animals." Joy said, stopping to look up at the sky. Suddenly she realized she still had her arm around Jenny, but she didn't bother to move it.

"Animals… that's nice… You know I guess I don't really need dragons… but little adventures would be nice… throwing caution to the wind, and having a story to tell when I get home…"

"Yeah…" Joy leaned over so her lips were nearly against the other woman's face, "We should have a little adventure."

Jenny shivered a little. Hadn't she been the one drinking? Why was it Joy who was now being less than formal?

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning, Joy."

"Sleep with me."

"Okay." She didn't even hesitate. She couldn't. It would have been such a lie to even act as if she had to consider it.

When Jenny woke up the next morning, she was on what she thought was a very strange pillow. It took her all of two seconds to realize it was a pair of breasts.

"Mm, Jenny? Are you awake?" Joy asked.

Jenny yawned before nodding and moving up to kiss the pink haired woman. Joy reached over to her from underneath the blankets, dragging her fingers over her naked body from her knee up to her waist and then behind her back. Jenny winced just slightly.

"Ugh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sorry about your vase," Jenny said looking over at the pieces all over the floor. They'd been in such a distracted hurry upon coming into Joy's room that they had knocked the vase over and fallen on top of it, Jenny's back taking most of the damage.

"I always hated that vase anyway, it was a gift from my mother."

"Ah, well you if she asks where it went you can tell her I broke it, and you were so angry. Even gave me a good chewing out."

"And who are you to her? Some chick I met at the bar?"

Before Jenny could respond her phone started ringing, and she got up to find it. Not that Joy didn't like the view, but she missed her presence and called for her to get back into bed.

"It's my boss," Jenny said before opening her phone. "Hi, no it's no trouble. Yes. I see. Okay. Goodbye Sir…" She hung up the phone and started getting her clothes on.

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"I've gotta go."

"You haven't even had breakfast."

"I'm sorry, maybe some other time."

"But you don't even live in this country, there may not be another time." Joy said getting out of bed.

Jenny stopped, fully dressed save for her suit coat and stared at the naked woman in front of her. She stepped toward her and placed and hand on her face before lightly kissing her. "I'm sorry," she said looking her in the eye, sincerely, before turning away.

"Jenny, wait!" Joy said, suddenly rushing to get her clothes on. "Just wait a moment okay?"

"What? What is it?"

"I was going to wait to talk to you about this," she said pulling on some black pants, and dialing a number on her phone. "But we need you."

"What?"

"Your adventure isn't over. How would you like to go time traveling?"

"What the hell, Joy?" Jenny said confused and frustrated.

"Hi, Jessie?" Joy said into her phone, "I think we've found the perfect person. Yes, come here at once."

Joy slipped a black T-shirt on the rest of the way, as something began to materialize into the room. It looked like a giant black bubble. A door on it opened, and a tall woman with long red hair stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Jessie, welcome to the team," she said walking up to shake Jenny's hand.

"WHAT?"

"You've got to help us, Jenny. Throw caution to the wind remember? This is a once in a life time opportunity." Joy begged her with her eyes.

"I… Okay…"

"Really?"

Jenny hesitated for a long moment, then said, "Yes. If I'm going insane, I might as well embrace it."

"That's the spirit!" Jessie said out of nowhere.

"They all stepped inside the black bubble, and inside Jenny saw, not only what looked like the inside of a space ship, but what looked like animals. A great big purple snake and a big pink thing… She asked one more question before shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell are those?"

"Those?" Joy asked, "Those are Pokemon."

_To Never Be Continued…_


End file.
